


Home

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 10 years into the future about, Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Life, Multi, Playing, takes place in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: They've known each other for 12 years. They've been married for 7 years. They also have three adorable children while living in the Wayne Manor with Damian's family. A cute little glimpse into the Wayne's new life.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a reader suggested this, and I just had to comply since it was a cute little thing. So here’s my second Daminette fic!!! Enjoy!!! <3

Marinette sighed as she finished the last stitch on the outfit. She stepped back to admire the suit she just finished making for Jagged. Ever since she finished her fashion degree, she had become his designer. Most of the music industry had her designing for them, along with other celebrities and rich people. Though she loved making clothes for her families more than anything.

She pulled out her phone and texted her Uncle Jagged that his new outfit was done and could be picked up whenever he could when she heard the door. “Welcome back Master Damian, Master Rick, Mistress Julie, Mistress Cass,” Alfred said and Marinette left her sewing room and walked through the manor to the main entrance.

“Dami!” she called and he smiled while setting down their youngest child Cass. “Welcome home!” she then hugged Damian tight while pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Hello, Angel. How’s your work coming?” he asked linking their arms.

“I just finished Uncle Jagged’s suit. I definitely need to bake him something for all the help he’s done for me,” Marinette said and Damian smiled.

“He sure has helped your label flourish,” he agreed walking with her to the kitchen to eat dinner. Alfred walked ahead while holding little Cass and the other two giggled and played around behind them while they followed.

“I hope you didn’t mind taking the kids with you to work,” Marinette said and Damian smiled.

“I didn’t mind at all. You needed to focus on finishing the suit. Dick, Jason, and Tim were all happy to see them again. They had to stay behind to help father with a few last-minute things for the business, but they’ll be here within the hour,” he said and Marinette smiled at that.

“Alright, would you want us to wait for them so we can eat as a family?” she asked and he shook his head.

“They said to go ahead,” Damian said and Marinette nodded understanding as they sat down.

“Mama and Papa will be coming over to play with the kids. Since moving their bakery over here, it’s been a hit. But they promised to be closed tomorrow to visit, Dami,” Marinette said and Damian nodded.

“You would make sure your brothers-in-law don’t hear that Mistress Marinette. They might try asking for something from the bakery,” Alfred commented making Marinette laugh as they all ate together.

“Mama is already planning on bringing over some macarons that are themed after the Batfamily. If only they knew,” Marinette said and Damian laughed at that as well.

“They would freak,” Tikki said flying into the room to sit on the table in front of the pair, munching on a cookie. Marinette laughed at that.

“They’d also freak learning I’m Ladybug,” she said and Tikki nodded. By this point, the children had left before Tikki had said something. But they had waved at the kwami before leaving. “I hope those three will continue to be quiet,” she mumbled and Damian patted her shoulder.

“They will. But don’t you think you should tell your family that you’re Ladybug? You defeated Hawkmoth, shouldn’t it be safe enough to tell them?” Damian asked and Marinette tangled their fingers together.

“I guess I could. But if I did, then you’ll need to tell them your secret,” Marinette said with a teasing smile and Damian shook his head.

“Father will be the one to decide on that,” he said and Marinette nodded understanding.

“Why don’t we go play with our kids before they need to go to bed, Dami?” Marinette asked and Damian nodded agreement.

“Sure, Angel,” he kissed her cheek before lending his arm to help her up for leading her to their kid's room. They entered the room and kneeled down next to their three kids who were playing with action figures and dolls.

“What are you guys playing?” Marinette asked and Julie giggled in delight handing them the Robin and Ladybug figures.

“We’re playing superheroes!” Rick said with a grin and the two parents nodded. “You two can play yourselves!” he continued and they laughed before being caught up in what was happening. Soon, the two played with their kids as they played multiple parts of other heroes and villains. Soon, playtime ended with the heroes saving the day. They quickly put the toys away before tucking their children in and kissing them goodnight.

“Goodnight my little baby birds,” Marinette said closing the door softly with a click. The couple shared a kiss before heading down to wait for Bruce and the others before heading to bed themselves. The two were lucky that they weren’t scheduled to patrol Gotham that night.

While waiting they cuddled on the couch but Marinette soon fell asleep with her head on Damian’s chest. Damian kissed her head and closed his eyes, hoping they would get home soon.

Soon, the door opened and he heard Alfred greet them and also shush them when Dick and Jason started getting loud. They then went to the living room to see why Alfred shushed them. “Hey,” Damian greeted with a yawn. He turned to see what time it was and saw it past ten. “You’re really late. Good thing we ate earlier,” he said and they nodded.

“You should go to bed before you fall asleep too,” Dick said with a smile and Damian nodded. He gentle picked Marinette up bridal style, her head tucked under his.

“Goodnight,” he said and they returned the sentiment as he went upstairs to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s the story!!! It’s short, but I think it’s pretty cute!!! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it too!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3


End file.
